fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Another Story
Meeting of Fate "Oi, Palmer!" The man called back to someone clambering over a steep hill behind him. "You're being as slow as ever my friend." The blonde-haired man with the stature of a geek yelled back, "At least I'm not slow where it counts." It was easy to tell, while rather snarky, he was extremely loyal to this man. "...Just, give me a few minutes. You know how bad I am at physical activity." "I know that very well." The black-haired man chuckled to himself. "In fact..." He pointed to one of his gloved hands. There was a small scar hidden under the glove. "I believe that's what led to one of our disasterous encounters with a beowulf a few years ago." This memory seemed more pleasant to him than anything. Palmer didn't even bother at pointing out what he had just said. Instead, he nodded in agreement. "Damn little rascals. At least they can't prey on the weak, instead, they're praying that they're not our prey. ...Okay, that was bad." "I told you to leave the jokes to actual comedians." The man pointed out, casually punching Palmer in the arm and grinning. These two were obviously good friends. "So, what do you think of this town? I believe it was called 'Adorio'. It's a bit small, but Faust's rule has yet to really impact it, being so far into the wilderness. Even his soldiers don't care much for this place, and due to the forest that surrounds this place even Exceed avoid it." Palmer lamented, "Why don't we just wipe the Exceed out? It's known that they're pushovers and can be just be disposed of with a simple flick of a wrist. It's better than them strutting around like they own the place and crapping all over our houses." "The same could be asked of the King." His companion sighed. "I'm not here to act as the hand of God. If we were to take out either the King or the Exceed, it would just cause disarray. Losing the king, the figurehead, could cause the Exceed to react horribly, and then of course I would have to destroy them. If we destroy the Exceed, the King will react and try to seize more power, and instead I will have to have his head. Either of these will throw Edolas into complete and total anarchy, you know that." Palmer adjusted his glasses- the light reflecting against them cast a sinister shine. "...Sadly, sadly, that's rather...dissapointing, Delst. I do wish that we could just blow the whole place up and be done with it." Despite his appearance of a total geek, Palmer certainly was trigger-happy. Delst raised a hand to his forehead in exasperation. "Palmer, as kind as you can be, and even with your ladies' man attitude and looks, has anyone ever told you that your blood lust is a bit far too much?" His strange eyes, spiral-shaped as they appeared, drifted over to the village. "If this is where we will settle down, you can't continue like this." Palmer sighed, "You know how bad they ruin things. It wouldn't hurt...I mean they're basically useless. But that's enough of that from me. This looks like a good place. And yeah, just say the words. I'll pipe down." "Let's just go check out the town." Delst suggested. ---- "Oh?" Saya was working in one of the fields as she saw Chisuzu exiting her small hut. Standing up, she wiped a bit of sweat from her brow and looking over at the young woman. "Chisuzu, are you heading out?" Chisuzu, a young orange-haired woman of late teens, turned around to look at the person asking her such a question. "...Yeah! I feel like something's up...but I don't know what. It's like it's bugging at the back of my head." "Chisuzu, that's nonsense." Saya chuckled. "You kids and your crazy thoughts. Adorio is perfectly safe, nothing bad ever comes to Adorio. Although..." She paused for a moment. "Avoid darker areas. Bad things don't happen in the light." Chisuzu looked back at Saya, "That's your superstition talking, you know. Like you said, nothing bad ever comes to Adorio. I'll be perfectly fine!" With that, she began to leave. "You say that now, child..." Saya sighed before turning back to the plants she was tending to as Chisuzu walked away. "Stay in the light!" She called back to the girl who turned her back on her. Chisuzu could only laugh at Saya's words. "...Sure, sure." She slowly began to walk off. "Stay in the light, they said. We'll be alright, they said." She chuckled meekly, beginning to leave the small area so that she could go and buy some groceries. As she moved, there was a rustling in one of the bushes, however, nothing seemed to come of it at they then remained still. "Oh, Chisuzu!?" A young woman walked up to her, surprised. "Why are you up and about this early in the morning?" She cast a look at a schedule. "You aren't on the work roster for another few hours at least." Chisuzu turned around, scratching her head jokingly. "...Well, I need to do shopping. What do you take me for, a workaholic?" "Well..." The woman chuckled meekly. "You are one of the most productive citizens here. I wouldn't be surprised myself." Chisuzu bowed to the woman, "That's right. You shouldn't be surprised, because I really am that good!" She murmured under her breath, "...Oh why am I so bad at talking to people." "It must be fun, to only have to shop for one." The woman seemed to view this as ideal. "While I love my husband and daughter, it does leave us a bit strapped for money and food with three house members. You only need to worry about yourself. Enjoy your youth, alright?" Chisuzu sighed as she realized how bad other people had their lives- income was hard to get, and living expenses weren't cheap. "...I'll try and do my best at enjoying my youth, I guess." She smiled and waved the girl off. "I won't keep you now. Just be back in time for your shift, alright? And stay out of the dark edges of the forest. Nothing bad happens in the light, you know that." Chisuzu laughed it off. "Stop it, it's just an old wive's tale." She began to walk forward once more, as she began to walk into the dark edges of the forest. Once more, the sound of rustling came from the bushes, however, it died down as quickly as it happened, and Chisuzu took no notice of it. However, what she also seemed to take no notice of was a small, yet sturdy string placed ahead of her...just in front of the peak of a large hill she was walking up. "...Wark!" The moment that she tripped the wire...Well, needless to say that Chisuzu was a walking disaster area, tripping left and right like she was some sort of natural disaster. She slowly began to fall dramatically... "Did you hear something...?" Delst asked Palmer, quite certain he had heard a voice only moments ago. "...It sounds like the rustling of opinions." Palmer laughed at his own bad joke. "...It's probably minor. We shouldn't have to worry about it." "No, I'm quite certain I-" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small figure falling off the hill, not tumbling, but falling straight down towards the rocks. "Crap! I knew I heard something!" With surprising speed, he vanished from his spot next to Palmer, closing in on the falling Chisuzu, glowing with blue energy. The energy extended, forming a large, skeletal hand which the caught the woman gently, preventing her from being crushed on the rocks. Chisuzu blinked twice- before she knew it, she was saved from getting tripped over by her usual dopey clumsiness from what was akin to the hand of a demon. "...Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassit?" She'd never seen anything like it before- it was like divine intervention. "Are you alright?" Delst asked the woman, the hand bringing her closer, away from the rocks. "That was quite the fall, you could have died you know." Chisuzu rubbed her weary eyes- it felt like for that moment, she was drugged. "...Y-Yeah, I'm alright. T-Thank you..." "That's excellent. Any injuries? I need to know before I set you down." Delst seemed concerned. "...N-No, I'm fine...Thank you..." She then said, "C-can you let me down, now..." She'd never seen such powers as Delst's before- and to be honest, they scared her. The hand gently set Chisuzu on the ground before dissipating, and the man bent down, his strange, ripple-like eyes staring at her. He then looked up at the hill from which she'd fallen. "Someone was up there. I can feel it..." Chisuzu, unsuprisingly, couldn't feel the same thing. "....Huh? What are you talking about? Stop confusing me, it's...confusingly confusing." She had a rather limited vocabulary. "Hey Palmer!" Delst called over to his partner. "Want do me a favour and go investigate up there? Tell me if anything is still hiding, beyond animals?" Palmer ran up, going to check immediately. "....Still, this isn't even important. It's a waste of my time." Despite his complaints, he always helped Delst whenever he could. "....No, it's just some broken wire." "So it was a trap..." Delst placed a gloved hand to his chin. "Thanks Palmer, though it doesn't tell us much besides it wasn't an accident." His eyes swiveled back to Chisuzu. "It would appear someone either placed that there for you, or you simply happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." He stood up, extending his own hand to help the woman to her feet. Chisuzu scratched her head, chuckling, "...Oh well, I don't really care. It's just mean-spirited nonsense. I can just laugh that stuff off." Palmer sighed, pressing his glasses up. "...I'd still be careful. You seem kinda thick." "Palmer..." Delst chided. "We're not here to be impolite." He said as he helped Chisuzu to her feet. "Would you like to be escorted back?" Delst asked curiously. "I assume you came from the Adorio village not too far over?" Chisuzu continued holding her head- for some reason or another, this felt like a red string of fate tripped her over, leading to this meeting. "...Y-Yes. And thank you." She was still too cold about this meeting, at least in her own way. "Of course." Delst made a polite bowing gesture as he proceeded to lead her back to the village with Palmer tailing behind them. The moment he stepped foot into the village with her, he was assailed with strange looks from the villagers. This was understandable, as the last time a new person had come to the village, it had been Chisuzu's parents many years ago. "Who is this...?" Saya approached Chisuzu, looking at Delst and Palmer with apprehension. Chisuzu very bluntly told her, "...I don't know who they are. At all. But I do know that the one with the hair styled like two decades ago saved me from a rather disasterous fall." "I'm sorry for intruding, ma'am." Delst stepped in, bowing to the woman. "I was actually on my way here when I found her falling from the cliff and saved her from collided with the rocks." Though his tone was polite, Saya flinched at the man's deep voice, and, when he looked her in the eyes, she saw the strange, spiral-like pattern and cringed. Delst noticed this, and sighed. "I'm sorry. I usually do get that kind of reaction. However, I will introduce myself. My name is Delst. Delst LaHote. And this is my friend, Palmer Solidad." Delst gestured to the man wearing spectacles next to him. "...Derpst?" She couldn't pronounce his name at all. One couldn't blame her. "...Derrst? AH, DELST!" One could tell that Chisuzu wasn't the brightest crayon in the drawer. Saya sighed, and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Forgive this girl, she hasn't always been the smartest in the village, however, she always has been a hard worker. I support effort makes up for a lack of brains." Delst smiled. "It's fine. I've actually lost count of the names people have called me that aren't my own. It would appear my name is not that easy to memorise, despite being simply five letters." Chisuzu was not very...used to names which were foreign. "...I'll get used to it!" She smiled like a sunflower. "A bigger question! Why can you do that skeleton thingy?" "It's one of many forms of magic." Delst explained casually. "I am an Esper, a species rather similar to humans, however, we are far more in tune with magic than you. We can harness and control it with ease; it's inherent to my people. What I saved you with was merely one of the magical skills I possess." "...You don't see that every day." The words of the townspeople were blunt and to the point. To be fair, the "nothing ever happens here" thing was asking for it. But, that was what happened when one sheep strayed from the herd. "Normally we'd be freaking out over seeing an Esper, but that would be too predictable. But it's really surprising. For what reason are you here?" "I've been searching for a place to settle down, actually." Delst said, honestly. "I've been travelling enough, and I've seen more than my fair share of the world to know that a quiet life is the best way to go. And this village, it seems...well, perfect for that kind of life, actually." Chisuzu changed her tone almost immediately from a curious and doubtful one to one filled with the utmost of glee. "Oh? Yay! Then you can stay with us, Mr. Twenty Years Ago Haircut!" That...was never agreed to. "Stay...with you?" Delst scratched his face with a gloved finger, apparently a bit embarrased. "That would be very welcome, actually. At least until we've settled in. It doesn't bother you at all?" "Nope, not at all." Chisuzu kept up her cheery smile as she gripped Delst's hand hard enough to quite possibly break his hand. "But you'll need to pull your own weight." "Of course." Delst agreed, smiling. "It would be poor repayment if you let me live here and I simply did nothing." "That's a good attitude." Saya smiled. "You'll fit in fine." "What about you, Palmer?" Delst looked over at his friend. "...Eh, may as well. Not like I have any other choice." Palmer scratched his head. While he wasn't very fond of how backwards this place seemed, if Delst said so, he had no choice, really. "...You people seem like a bunch of rubes, I'll tell you that. But nice and considerate rubes." "Palmer..." Delst sighed. However, they proceeded to follow Chisuzu to her home, their new life starting here. END